So Darkness I Became
by Polly Birdclever
Summary: Ashley and Spencer are soul mates, forever bound together by a love so deep that nothing can break it. But some things happen, and sometimes things go wrong. What went wrong in this story? Maybe you'll find out. Please review.


**AN: Hello. This is my very first fan fiction ever! Whoo! But before we get too excited, I just want to say some things.**

**First of all, thank you to all the people involved in the creation of South of Nowhere.**

**Secondly, I decided to write my own fan fic because I got tired of all the bad grammar, punctuation, typos, and past/present tense shifts. However I am still human so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know.**

**This story is bittersweet. I tried to change as little as possible what was already set within the SON universe by the writers, with exception to the main storyline. So yes, Kyla is still Ashley's sister, no, Aiden is not gay, and NO, the planet has not been taken over by aliens and Spencer does not have super powers.**

**That's about it! Please review. I really need to know what you think. Flashbacks, lyrics, dreams, and written letters are in **_italics._** Don't worry, I'll keep the lyrics to a minimum. And bold is too weird for my eyes. It hurts my feelings just writing this. Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

The moon; a sliver of ivory wrapped within the sky's embrace. What is it about the moon that draws us to it's presence? Provoking thought, reminiscing, love, pain, and sadness; do we hope to find answers within it's unblinking, cratered gaze? Do we hope to discover brutal honesty under it's soft light, or do we seek it's empathy?

Do you ever wonder how you had gotten to where you are today? If there was something, one certain point in your life, that changed the outcome of everything? Or was it a combination of things, a collection of points to create a path, like raindrops?

I already know. I know how everything came to be as it is in my life, at this very moment in time.

It started when I met a girl named Spencer.

Spencer was the kind of girl who you thought you knew one minute; the next she would completely catch you by surprise. She was never boring, always keeping you on your toes with clever remarks, questions, humor. Her eyes always had a certain mischievous, intelligent spark in them like she knew a secret that no one else did, and she'd let you know just by looking at you, almost daring you to guess what it was. Sometimes you could swear she knew exactly what you were thinking and feeling, leaving you almost desperate to get out from under that curious and intense gaze.

When she was alone, she would dance without a care in the world. I guess it was her way to escape from every day stress and enter into her own world, allowing herself a few moments of relief before diving back into the chaos.

It was her that taught me how to waltz.

_"Dance with me, Ash."_

_I looked around the the forest clearing where we stood. Trees towered around us, shielding us from prying eyes, offering feelings of safety and privacy. _

_I felt as though she could see through to my very soul._

_I laid my head back and ran my fingers through the soft grass, listening to the gentle lapping of the lake, not quite willing to get up just yet. The moon was full and Spencer was dancing in it's soft light, turning and twisting, her blonde hair now silver by the moonlight. It was a sight to behold, almost surreal, and I had to convince myself that this wasn't just a dream._

_"Ash, come dance with me."_

_I stood up and slowly made my way to her outstretched hand, taking it in mine. I shivered slightly as I felt wisps of her breath against my neck._

_"I'll take the lead, so you're gonna put your hand up here, on my shoulder, just like this." Taking my other hand, she gently placed it upon her upper arm. "Do you know how to waltz?"_

_I shook my head and looked down, slightly embarrassed._

_"That's okay, I'll teach you. Ready?" She breathed as she brought her hand around and tilted my chin back up._

_"Yeah." I smiled._

_"Alright. The waltz is a very close dance." She pulled me closer, causing my heart to flutter. Positioning our feet so that one was in between the other two, she reached underneath my arm and put her hand on the back of my shoulder. "Now you're going to step back with your right foot, and I'll step forward, just like that. Good." She smiled._

_Very soon we were dancing, going around and around. Spencer's face was very close to mine, her cheek brushing my jaw and her breath in my ear._

_"Whosoever the dance did discover," She whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "Had in mind each maid and lover," She took my hand up and gently spun me around, returning our bodies to the intoxicatingly close contact. "With all their burning ardor." My eyes closed as I breathed in her vanilla-scented skin._

_And with that she separated herself, took me by the hands, and swung me into the lake._

_SPLASH!_

_I rose to the surface sputtering, eyes wide with shock, my mind trying to understand how exactly I had gotten from being very warm and dry with the girl of my dreams to being alone, cold, and wet._

_"Sp-pencer! Wha-"_

_There she was, laying on the grass clutching her stomach, laughing. A small chuckle escaped my lips, and soon that turned into a laugh, and I climbed out of the surprisingly deep water, laying down next to Spencer. _

_"Are you mad at me?" She asked, her blue eyes searching my brown ones. How could I ever be mad with her?_

_"Never." I replied. And I meant it._

_Despite the fact that I was shivering cold and soaking wet, she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company in the moonlight, until her breathing slowed and evened and my eyes grew heavy_

Enter Cookie as format:  
>(ex: name=val;) separate with ';'<p>OKCancel


End file.
